gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EGM-109B Gennai Commander Barrage Type
|model number=EGM-109B |developed from=EGM-109 Gennai Commander Type |developed into= |unit type= |operators= |launched=77 S.E. |destroyed= |known pilots=Cecil Harlow |height=21.3 meters |power plant=* |propulsion=*Magnetoplasmadynamic Thruster x 10 |armaments=* (Stored on right hip) * x 2 * * x 2 ** ** x 2 * * x 4 ** x 24 * x 4 (Stored in forearms and on shoulders) * x 2 (Stored above waist) |system features=*C-TRAC III System *Multiphase Sensor Suite *Remote Weapon Control System |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight *In-combat detachable weapons |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in panoramic monitor/linear seat in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam}} The EGM-109B Gennai Commander Barrage Type (aka Gennai Commander Barrage Type, Gennai Commander, Barrage Type) is a custom built machine piloted by Major Cecil Harlow while in the Praetorians. The suit is designed after a standard EGM-109 Gennai Commander type but has undergone such heavy redevelopment to the point of it being nearly classed as a new model. Naturally the systems on-board have been adjusted to make used of his Cyber Transcendant abilities. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Barrage Type is heavily armoured suit, designed for ranged bombardment of targets with a multitude of weapons. Surprisingly though the suit doesn't suffer any large losses in mobility, due to the addition of several MPD Thrusters into the suit as well as the mounted weapons as well as the addition of a heavily modified backpack. While it cannot achieve the same speed and mobility as a purpose-built machine like the PRNIV-934 Jericho, the Barrage Type is on par with the Cuirassier. The Praetorians' access to advanced mobile suit technology allowed the Barrage Type to be incorporated with enhanced thrusters and control capabilities not normally found on it. This included the addition and refinement of C-TRAC III System, allowing for finer control of all systems. The Barrage Type does not rely on remote weapons as much, instead using heavy mounted and hand-held weapons. However, it the suit's shields are capable of being deployed as remote bit weapons, a novel development which would be carried onto the Daybreaker. Many of the Barrage Type's weapons can be discarded if out of ammunition or damaged beyond use, reducing the amount of dead weight carried. The suit can potentially maximise its speed and mobility by ejecting the linear cannons and missile launchers, while retaining the thruster backpack. Armaments ;* :A modified version of the standard beam weapon on ESPF mobile suits. The rifle uses a Di'''rect '''Cable E'''xchange system, which provides the weapon with a direct particle feed, increasing the weapon's power and rate of fire without requiring suit's arms to be overhauled. When not in use the weapon is stored on the right hip. Severing the cable does not render the weapon inactive, but does reduce its performance to that of a normal rifle. ;* :A set of fire-linked beam vulcans located in the head for primarily for suppressive hire and missile interception. ;* :A powerful set of beam weapons with an extremely high rate of fire, the double Gatling gun is capable of destroying enemies in seconds. The Gatling guns are mounted on the left arm, freeing the hand for close combat. The Barrage Type's has a protective plate installed over it, along with an anti-beam coating and dedicated sensor. ;* :The shield-mounted beam Gatling gun bits are one of the suit's more unique weapons, each shield has an anti-beam coating, can be wielded by hand and are capable of generating a beam blade at both ends. Also each bit can be disconnected and be remotely controlled, then used to harass the target, provide fire support or even scout ahead as recon drones. The shields are built with MPD thrusters attached to the frame and can function as fixed weapons and boosters when docked. :* ' ::The primary weapon of each bit is a 6-barrel 230mm SR particle Gatling gun connected to an integrated Reichold Particle Battery, allowing the bits to fire while disconnected from the suit. However, the batteries have a finite storage space, requiring the bits to periodically dock to recharge. :*' ''' ::Each Gatling bit has a beam blade emitter at both the front and back of the weapon, these can be used to attack unsuspecting enemies at close range or be used as a backup close combat weapon. ;* :Two linear cannons are mounted on the backpack, normally used in conjunction with the enhanced sensors for long range firing. They fire physical rounds, though the linear cannon system produces very little recoil, making the cannons usable in space. The Dual Cannons can be jettisoned due to damage or to increase the suit's mobility. ;* :Four 3-tube missile launchers are mounted on the suit's arms and legs, each loaded with six missiles. Each launcher can be jettisoned if damaged or empty. ;* :A powerful missile loaded with a conventional explosive payload, it's capable of using the suit's sensors as well as its own to home in on targets. If need be they can be controlled directly by the pilot using the Remote Weapon Control or C-TRAC System. ;* :For close combat the Gennai carries four beam sabres, the main pair are stored in each wrist while the other two are kept on the shoulders. When needed, the sabres are deployed directly from the machine's hands, leaving no delay from having to draw them from somewhere else. The beam sabres can also be activated while stored, serving as a hidden blade. As a last resort the beam sabres can be launched from the wrists as a makeshift ranged weapon. ;* :After it's first combat simulation the Gennai was shown to be lacking in close quarter combat, to compensate this two "Gestirn Schwert" HIPar Swords were added to the suit's armaments. They are mounted just above the waist but cannot be connected to form a single weapon. System Features ;*C-TRAC III System :Cyber Transcendant Connection System, with the aid of nanites the C-TRAC System allows for direct control of the mobile suit by a Cyber Transcendant and all of it's systems purely through thought alone. It is also capable of brute forcing its way into an enemy OS and taking control of the target machine. ;*EMBR Armour :The Barrage Type uses Electromagnetic Basic Reinforcement Armour to further enhance its durability, EMBR armour uses a series of electromagnetic rings to reinforce the structure of the armour they're contained in. While this does not help protect it from beam attacks, the armour reduces the impact from physical strikes. ;*Multiphase Sensor Suite :The Barrage Type has multiple sensor types built into the frame, using various unique systems to monitor specific conditions. Data gathered is used to create a composite analysis of the area, based on factors such as thermal imaging, radar and ultrasonics. The system can also extrapolate unreadable areas and visual distortions to detect camouflaged enemies. ;*Remote Weapon Control System :If required the remote weapons can be controlled with only minimal input from a pilot, however this may lead them to be shot down due to a partial predictability in their moves. History Notes & Trivia See also Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam